Inuyasha has a sister?
by Ddegas
Summary: Inuyasha has a sister? Is about Inuyasha finding out he has a sister. When his sister starts traveling with them she falls in love with Inuyasha’s rival, Kouga. Please rr, and then there might be more. This is in Hara’s View btw.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters, except for Hara Emi, and maybe a few more I make up along the way.

Inuyasha has a sister? Is about Inuyasha finding out he has a sister. When his sister starts traveling with them she falls in love with Inuyasha's rival, Kouga. Please r/r, and then there might be more. This is in Hara's View btw.

I was sitting by the river one lovely spring morning when I heard all the young girls from the lake houses come by whispering to each other about the new arrivals. We were always getting new arrivals, but there was something special about these visitors. I could tell there was something about these new visitors I could smell it on them, especially one of them. He had the scent of something I miss, and longed for.

I knew I was different from everyone in the village but they looked after me because it was my mothers last will. Its not like they hated me, but the people did leave me out of certain things. I wasn't aloud to play certain things with the other children when growing up. All the adults were afraid that my strength might have hurt the other kids. Some of the kids would make fun of my looks, and I would silently cry to myself every night. I lived with a kind woman. Her name was Hasegawa Kumiko, I loved her like any child would love their mother. She was getting old as the years passed and was now 75. She loved me as if I was her own child, and I loved her even more for that. When I would cry myself to sleep at night, she would come in and make me feel a lot better, until something else got me upset.

I got up from my sitting spot on the rock near the river. I followed the group of girls from a distance. I was light on my feet and I could sneak up on anyone. I was also known as a demon. The strangers scent beckoned me to follow. The group of girls were finally upon the newcomers and blocking my view. I stood by one of the cherry blossom trees staring and overhearing the conversation with group and the newcomers. It was a little strange. One of the newcomers was asking all the girls around him if they would bare his child, some of them not surprisingly said yes. Then there was a loud blow, and dust was all around the group. A little fox demon came out of the dust first, shaking his little cute head and laughing. Next a strange looking girl with a weird looking apparel on, that wasn't very modest. Next a demon hunter came out. I held my breath, maybe she had came to hunt me down. Maybe the towns people had gotten sick and tired of me and wanted to be rid of me from now until forever. Maybe Hasegawa didn't really love me like I always believed. All this now coming out into the air really started my anger. My fingernails grew longer. My doggy ears were up in attention, white hair long and blowing carelessly into the wind. I walked over to the group emerging from the dust one by measly one. I was almost upon them when the last one to emerge looked just like me, except he was male. My breath caught in my lungs. He was wearing red clothes and he was barefoot, long white hair, and doggy ears. I couldn't believe there was someone else who looked like me.

He looked over at me. I began to breathe slowly. His eyes grew big. The girl who was dressed weirdly looked at him then me and a weird expression came over her face as she continually looked back and forth at us, until she pieced the puzzle together. "Oh Inuyasha! You have a sister, you never told us about!" The other in her group looked towards me and more weird expressions came. The villagers came to gather around as well. I turned around and ran back to Haseqawa's hut. The one that looked like me I could tell was following me. I hid in my room while he and Hasa were talking.

" Hara dear, I believe you should come out now." I didn't answer. I didn't need to, because she knew I wouldn't. A few hours later everything had quieted down, I slowly left the room. The hut was filled with the group that I didn't want to meet. They were all sleeping, but one was missing from the group. I walked around the bodies on the floor, and out the door.

"So your finally over your surprise. I didn't even know I had a sister, I knew I had a brother, but now a sister. Are you a half sister, or whole sister?" he asked quickly.

"I don't know." I said quietly. He was looking my way sitting on the ground near a watering pot.

" Well I've talked with Hasegawa, and I've made it clear that you're coming with me when I leave." I looked at him stunned that my whole world could change in a matter of moments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of these Characters, except for Hara Emi, and maybe a few more I make up along the way.**

**Last chapter:** Hara met her long lost brother Inuyasha, along with his group of friends. Now he wants to take her out of what she knows…

Chapter 2:

I looked at him stunned. "You cant take me from here. You don't even know me." He stood up and puffed out his chest.

"I don't have to know you! You're my sister, half or what ever, therefore your coming with me." I felt like an object with no opinion over my own on my life. I'd show him who was in control over me. I went back into the hut and back into the bedroom, and went back to sleep.

I awoke early in the morning. Everyone was still asleep as I walked outside. Hase was near the lake washing clothes. I walked over to her and stared silently out at the water. " Hase…how could you so easily give me away?" I asked with a tremor in my voice. She looked at me with tears in her eyes

"Child I did not do this for me, I did this for you. You will see in the end." She said knowingly, but sadly as she turned back to the clothes.

"Well I just wanted to say goodbye for now." I said. "I will be going my own way, not his, I would appreciate if you didn't tell them in which direction I am going." she nodded and I took one last look at the woman I always thought of as my mother. I ran into the woods as the sun started to rise over the mountains. I felt free on my own, not being told to keep myself inline because of the other kids. After awhile I got tired of running and found a stream to sit near. The water looked so inviting I just had to take a swim. I took my clothes off and dived into the lake. It was sunny out in the open, but there was also some shade on the other end of the lake. I started swimming to the other side, where the shade was. I suddenly noticed someone was watching me. I had been caught up in my own freedom that I forgot to pay attention to the important things. I turned around in small circles scanning the shore and trees. I'm sure something's out there. "Hello, anyone there?" I said loudly. Suddenly a loud howl sounded very near the lake. Then more and louder howls. I started to swim back to my clothes, when this man walked out of the woods. He was so beautiful, with black hair, dark blue eyes. He smelt like a wolf.

"Well hello there Lake Goddess!" he said brightly. "I guess I'm here to capture you."

"What?! I'm not even a Goddess!! I'm just a regular demon." I cried out. More wolf demons started to come from the forest, and here I was naked, and all of them were males. "If you all would please just back away from the lake, you can go looking and taking all the Goddess you wish." it looked like he was thinking this over .

"Hmm…I think not. Though my pack will back away while you dress, I will stay to make sure you don't run."

"Ah Kouga, why do you always get to have the fun?!" one of the guys in Kouga's pack said. Kouga gave him a look that made him run off with the rest of the pack.

"Do you mind turning around while I get out?" I asked. He turned around and I hurried out of the lake. I was putting the dress over my head when Kouga came over slammed his lips on mine. "You pervert!" I said slapping him hard on the face. He picked me up and started to run with me. I was used to running like this, but the world around me became a furious blur. We came full stop in front of a mountain that had a walk in.

"Welcome to your new home! I'm sure you will get to know all the guys soon." he said as he carried me into the cave and laid me down onto the straw covered floor. I looked around it looked to be only males in the giant room.

"I would like for you to set me free right this instant." I said with determination in my voice. Kouga looked at me laughingly then turned to his back behind his laughing.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Hara Emi." I answered. "Now if you would let me by-"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you're a nice guy who takes girls away from their outrages half brother who they just met and wants to take over her life." I answered smiling.

"Now that you mention a half brother…You do look familiar…you smell familiar too." he said looking confused. He walked around my body looking me over trying to fit the puzzle together.

* * *

**Okay I haven't updated this story in a lonngggggg time, but I seen it the other day and thought I might as well add another chapter to it. So yup here it is. **


End file.
